The Haunted Ship
The story begins on a ship in the middle of sea. The crew was crossing over heavy waters as such experienced horrible weather and other things of that sort. But that was just a minor reason why everyone was so frightened. There were rumors of the ship being haunted by a dead pirate. Idiotic right? The rumors are that a pirate was the grandfather of the person who owned the ship his conquests were near godly as the whole sea feared him as he went to tell his grandson that his treasures would be his when he died. The grandson being impatient killed the useless old man in his sleep to obtain the promised reward. He did of course obtain it, and with it he purchased the ship. The first rumors of the haunting happened in the year of 1881, when a body was found with its entrails spread across the deck of the ship spelling out the words "PAIN". The grandson simply bribed the press to keep it silent. The next event occurred on May, the 18th, 1891, an elderly woman was found missing her eyes with a blade in her torso blood spelled out the name of the grandson poorly but it still seemed to spell his name out. The grandson once again bribed the press to keep it silent. The latest event happened at January, 1st, 1901. Five children were found dead with each of their skulls filled with golden coins, and their intestines were spilled on the floor. This one was a little harder to cover up but still he managed, however the only testimony was the parents of the children crying. The ship was rocking in a horrific manner moving each and every one of the people on board around I was in the cabin scared and young. This was my 12th birthday so I really was just worried about my presence falling off the side. I wish I were far more intelligent back then it would have saved me a large amount of pain. The items in the cabin shook violently as my mother held me in a warm loving embrace. I could have sworn I saw a man with a cutlass, though I was most likely imagining things. My hands began to drip with blood as my mother's body felt a lot colder all of a sudden and her grip loosened as she fell to the ground dead. She only had the lifeless stare that death offers. I jumped back with rivers of tears streaming down my face while the man with the cutlass resumed walking towards me with a look of evil glee upon his face. I began to leave the room but the door slammed shut when I reached it. I was cornered and scared. I tried to swing something at him to distract it but my arms went right through as he delivered a slash severing one of my hands I screamed out in pain as blood gushed out of the wound. The man disappeared as the door slowly opened, I ran out having wrapped up my arm in my sleeve to stop excessive blood loss. Outside were the bodies of the crew lifeless and cold just like my mother though they seemed far happier with it as they stood up and began to walk towards me. I screamed in terror as I ran away from the walking corpses without any hesitation I went to dive off the side of the ship but a force was holding me back from escaping the hell which I was in so I ran up to the top area of the ship and found a rusty sword I knew it would do me little good but I tried in vain to hold back the damned nearly passing out from blood loss adrenaline the only thing keeping me going. I locked a door behind me and the scratching of the dead were heard as I passed out everything became more and more blurry I awoke in a strange bed. I did not know where I was as I tried to move my arms to move I realized I was chained I let out another scream and then I was greeted with a dark voice saying demoralizing things to me as he drew a knife and began slicing at my torso. The pain was almost unbearable I really wish I had died right there but sadly I did not the monstrosity which was him walked out of the room as I slowly lifted into the air my wrists bleeding as I saw the souls of the damned pull me towards them I screamed in horror to no avail seeing as I was alone in such a scary place. I missed my mother so much and my family. I lost hope and nearly was dragged to what I believe was hell but then I awoke in that room the damned still scratching at the door. I looked at myself; my wrists were slit as well as a large amount of scars running across my body from the blade. The door broke open as the damned tore me into small pieces and devoured my flesh. I even lived until the very end of it all. Now I exist only as a spirit of torment upon the ship where so many other lives were taken. Category:Places Category:Ghosts